creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Katarina Porisso
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Strawberry Starship page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:SPW I care enough about it to check up on it at least once a month. I can't really help it if there's no activity, unfortunately. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Also, why wasn't this posted on my SPW talk page? lol LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Mainly to prevent abuse. While it does lock up a name, it also prevents that user from returning to it to sock votes, get up to no good with their old name. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:24, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Archived Talk Page Thank you! The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 22:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Daaaamn Yeah, lol, I think I probably have internet addiction. In reality, the only reason my edit count is so high is because of all the deletion messages I leave. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Also, in case you haven't noticed, the colours aren't working in your signature. You should move the s into inside the links. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:46, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Your current code is: :: Don’t mess with Doctor Dream! ::You should change it to: :: Don’t mess with [talk:Katarina Porisso|Doctor Dream! ::That should work... | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:24, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::FYI, I've fixed it for you at your signature page. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 09:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's actually already being addressed. I'm in talks with Skel and I already issued a warning to both on our admin forum. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:28, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, we're trying to keep our dirty laundry away from being aired out on the main site. So you likely won't see demotion threads, unless we feel like a vote is really needed. I have to get some more feedback, but it's looking fairly certain that we will have two less admins by the end of this month unless they contact someone/start helping out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:36, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, we're puzzling that one out and trying to bring back some inactive people back into the fold. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:53, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::What's http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship/Jay_ten?rcid=1274650?! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:57, April 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Weird how once I finally get admin rights I stopped caring very much about this site. I miss it too. If you do want to talk my skype is still the same (princess.lucina) and I'm on still, but starting tomorrow I will be busier on weekdays. There's another somewhat active chat I go to but I'd prefer to provide the name only in private. A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:06, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey is your new account, right? Just so I can make sure before I block this one. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:19, May 13, 2015 (UTC)